


Yellow

by Lyumia



Series: Drabbles To Pass The Time [9]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyumia/pseuds/Lyumia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Clack I forgot to post on Valentines day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow

He liked the feeling of Zack behind him, a steady presence when he was on the verge of breaking down, wallowing in self loathing and insecurities. He liked leaning against Zack, his back to his muscled chest with Zack's arms wrapped around his smaller torso. The First Class SOLDIER rested his chin on Cloud's head, not minding the wild spikes poking his face.

"Zack?" Cloud spoke softly, asking the same question once again. He twisted back to look at the man who smiled just as he always did.

"Cause you're special to me Cloud. " He answered without hesitation, mako eyes glowing brighter. A gloved finger gently lifted his chin, and a small kiss was placed on his lips. Cloud laid his head on Zack's shoulder, content with that reply for now. "And your hair. Mostly the hair."

Cloud rolled his eyes, not bothering to playfully hit the man like he wanted to and fell asleep safe in his embrace.


End file.
